housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Tales ~ Heliodor
Jewel Tales ~ Heliodor(宝石譚 ~ ヘリオドール） is an event that is ran from 30/10/18 to 12/11/18, divided into part 1 (story mode) and part 2 (ranking mode). This event debuts three new jewel princesses, Support-class jewel princess Eudialyte, Duelist-class jewel princess Charoite and Duelist-class jewelia Heliodor. Cat's Eye's Task Force (CETF) Founder Cat's Eye created the new Shipment Division with its sole member and representative, Charoite. As the newly formed division is rather barren unlike other task force divisions, Charoite seeks out new members to join her division, in particular the inexperienced Jewelia Helidor and the quiet but sharp Eudialyte. The three have to work together with Kyuseisha and his group to handle a powerful undead Zolne. Instructions This event has a player score progress system in place, clearing an event map earns points, allowing you to unlock rewards on every milestone, up to 4000 points. You can get two of the three new characters this way. Each player also possesses a character gacha Box, displaying the chances of the player unlocking the featured for this box. All players start at 0%. You can increase this chance by playing the Ranking Quest (ランキングクエスト), a score attack mode that calculates the maximum damage you can deal. The higher your score is against other players, the more percentage boosts you can gain for that day. The score attack is reset every day. Ranking Quest provides the player a boss target to inflict the highest damage possible. The highest score is not cumulative, if you have managed to break your own record for the day, it will be overwritten, and is still reset at the end of the day. The ranking resets on the 23:59 every day until the event is over. Do note that the event has 5 difficulties from D to S. The lower the grade, the lower the enemy's attack but the higher their defence. It is highly advised to go for the hardest difficulty for the best score, though all grades grant 100 gems one time. Ranks: *1~100: +30% drop rate *101~250: +20% drop rate *251~500: +10% drop rate *501~1000: +5% drop rate *1001~2000: +2% drop rate *2001~5000: +1% drop rate *5001~10000: +0.5% drop rate At the end of the event, each player will receive the box. If the character fails to be obtained, the player will instead be compensated with Rainbow Evolution Water(s) based on the percentage chance of the box: *0.5%~25%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *25.5%~50%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *50.5%~75%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *75.5%~99.5%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 If your chance percentage exceeds 100%, you will also get extra Rainbow Evolution Water(s) alongside the guaranteed copy. *100.5%~125%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *125.5%~150%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *150.5%~175%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *175.5%~200%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x200 Score Rewards *'25' - Gem x100 *'50' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'100' - Gem x100 *'200' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'250' - Gem x100 *'300' - Eudialyte (4-Star) x1 *'400' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'500' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'600' - Gem x200 *'750' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'900' - Gem x200 *'1000' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'1250' - Gem x200 *'1500' - Equip Gacha Box (6 Star ALL) x1 *'1800' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'2100' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'2400' - Charoite (4-Star) x1 *'2700' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'3000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'3500' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'4000' - Rainbow Incense x1 Category:Events